


Coulda, Shoulda,Woulda...

by Wownomore



Series: Lazulibleu : The Wownomore legacy [2]
Category: Star Wars the Old Republic - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 02:23:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8310100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wownomore/pseuds/Wownomore
Summary: New troubles, Finding what was lost(Chapter 10 of KotFE)





	

Theron tapped away on his datapad while he strolled through the War Room.  
Lana watched The Familiar black leather boots walk by for the upteenth time. "Theron you're pacing again."  
"hmm? oh yeah... something we should look into. There's been a terrorist by the name Firebrand who has been tearing up the city, killing civilians, blowing up buildings..." Koth looked up. "Wait... what? In my city?"  
"This Firebrand arrived in Zakuul about 2 years ago." Scorpio offered.  
Theron nodded. "That's what my Intel says. I think it's time we paid her a visit." he glanced over at Lazuli.  
"We're dealing with terrorists now?" Senya scoffed.  
"Let's not judge just yet. Brief me and we shall decide later after we learn more. What do we know so far?" Lazuli stood next to Theron, reading over his arm on the datapad.  
"Let's see..." he scanned the screen, reading. "Worked as an agent for many years. Explosives and slicing expert. Underworld Trading..."  
"Sounds like someone useful to recruit." Lana nodded. "Regardless of her background." Koth scoffed, Senya frowned, arms crossed.  
"Let's be honest. Can any of us say we haven't done some unpleasant things in our lives?" Lazuli offered. "Even those of us who are good have done despicable, but necessary things to survive." She didn't want to even begin to tell them how it is she got to be where she was now how she became a Jedi she shook off the unpleasant memories.  
"You okay? Theron noted her expression.  
"It's nothing bad memories is all."  
Theron nodded. "This needs to be handled delicately. We need to draw her out."  
"The Lady of Sorrows could promise her explosives. That would tempt her." Scorpio offered.  
"You two know each other?" Koth questioned.  
Scorpio Huffed. The Droid looked upset, if that was possible.  
"We have a history..."  
"Fine I'm ready. Let's go take care of this terrorist." Koth said firmly. "No. This hits too close to home for you Koth." Lana said softly. "I suggest that Lazuli handle this."  
"Oh no. She's not going alone." Koth stood by Lazuli, arms crossed.  
Theron cut him off. "I'm going with her. I've got a contact to meet anyway."  
Lazuli and Theron walked up to the lift that took them up and out of the mountain complex.  
She grinned wickedly. "You just wanted to get me alone, didn't you?"  
He chuckled, pressing the button to go up to the top of the complex. "Hell... we have the ship for that." He smiled. That's the only place we have where we can be alone."  
"That's true enough." She slipped her hand into his. "You know I love your company more than anyone else."  
He squeezed her hand, then lifted it to his mouth and kissed her fingers sweetly, one at a time. "I dunno.... you.... me... in a shuttle for three Days... alone. You might get tired of me." He grinned.  
Lazuli laughed. "I could never tire of you, sweet Theron."  
They stepped off the lift and walked toward one of the shuttles parked outside on the landing pads. They stepped up to the ramp and up to the door.  
"I'm so lucky I found you." Lazuli beamed. "You make me so happy. My life just keeps improving. Leaving korriban, joining the Jedi Order, meeting you..."  
He smiled, shutting the shuttle door behind her and pulled the latch closed.  
"You've really changed MY life too. If you don't mind my asking, why did you leave the Sith? I've been wondering..."  
Her face looked drawn and pained suddenly. He had hit a nerve. He felt guilty for asking. "Oh I'm so sorry..."  
"It's painful I know," she said. "but I really should tell you... I want to."  
He touched her face, wiping off a tear with his thumb. "You don't have to. I was only curious."  
"It's alright. I want you to know. I just had a difficult time finding the right moment, the right time..."  
"Well time we have... three days worth." He flicked switches on the console, getting the shuttle ready for takeoff. "If we're successful, we may have a passenger on the way back." he grimaced. "Let's enjoy our time alone sweetheart. Tell me a story to pass the time."  


Sithxena fumed, kicking sand at Lazuli. "Get up! You are pathetic! You call yourself a Sith??"  
Lazuli laid there, covered in blood and Sand. The duel had left her bloody and broken. She cried in pain.  
Sithxena fumed. "I shall tell Darth Baras how pathetic you are. You should be thrown out of the Sith Academy!" she stalked off, leaving Lazuli there.  
Lazuli tried to get up, but she was in too much pain. She groaned, managing to roll over in the sand onto her back.  


The young Sith pure blood watched Sithxena storm up the path toward the Sith Academy. She had blown past him, shoving him out of her way. Damned unpleasant girl, he thought. Every bit the Sith that he wasn't and she was human. She was a slave to the dark side, totally evil.  
Raystlyn always thought he was born into the wrong body or something like he never belonged in his own skin. He always felt out of place, but where else would a pureblood Sith live but korriban? He Shrugged. perhaps there's a place for all of us.  
He looked over and saw Lazuli struggling to get up off the ground Sithxena had beaten her to a bloody mess.  
He rushed over to help her. "Here let me assist you." He touched her gently.  
She moaned in pain as he gingerly picked her up off the Sandy ground.  
"You need to get to a Kolto tank straight away." He cradled her in his strong arms.  
She rested her head against his muscular chest. "Thank you."  
He smiled down at her, his bright yellow eyes glowing. "I'm glad to help. She was just going to leave you there to die."  
Lazuli coughed. "Sithxena is cruel. She hates anyone who is not like her."  
"The Darkside flows strong within her. If she continues on this path she shall become even more vicious vicious and cruel like my master."  
"Darth baras has no mercy." Raystlyn said softly. My master is softer. She is not cruel." He carried her through the door to the med center then took her over to the back of the small building to where The Kolto tanks stood.  
The medical Droid prepared the tank while Raystlyn helped her remove her bloody clothing. The Droid injected her with an anti pain stim.  
She grimaced. "ungh..."  
"Come let's get you in that tank." He picked her up and put her on the ledge.  
She gingerly stepped inside. The Droid pressed the button on the keypad to shut the door, then it slid shut. Raystlyn pulled the latch on the side to seal it shut.  
Lazuli put the breathing apparatus in her mouth so that she could breathe underwater. The tank started to fill up and she held on to the sides as the water rushed in... 

"...So all the abuse by your master Darth Baras and your classmates led you to leave." Theron asked.  
"That was only the beginning." Lazuli said sadly. "I was called before Darth baras. He scolded me for being such a weak student. The Sith don't accept defeat or failure."  
Theron nodded. "I know."  
"He wanted to have me disposed of, but Raystlyn had spoken to his master Darth Zash on my behalf after having seen my mistreatment."  
"Let me guess... Darth Zash advocated for you."  
"Yes she welcomed me and had me learn the wizard Arts."  
"So you became a wizard then? I'm guessing that didn't work out so well either, or you wouldn't have left the Sith."  
"Oh, but it did. Quite well in fact. That is, until Darth zash decided to use me as a conduit for one of her rituals."  
"What did she do to you?"  
"Darth Zash is very old you see and she does this ritual to merge her soul with her apprentices to keep her young and alive."  
"That's terrible." Theron was mortified. "How did you escape?"  
"I turned the spell against her, pushing her Essence into my warrior companion, Khlem val." she smiled wickedly.  
"I'll bet he wasn't too happy about that."  
"Neither was she. I never released her from him."  
"Payback eh?"  
"For both really. Khlem Val is a vicious Warrior. He was always threatening to eat me. He consumes force-users."  
"Well, It's good you got away, then. What made you decide to become a Jedi?"  
"Though I was born a Chiss, an ally to the empire, Iv'e never felt an afinity to it. Iv'e always followed the light. My friend Raystlyn was the same, a Sith Pureblood who felt always out of place."  
"So you both left Korriban."  
"Yes. Raystlyn had an ally, another Sith Pureblood who had allied with the Jedi centuries ago."  
"Centuries? So this Sith is immortal, like the emperor."  
"He allied himself with a dar Jedi...Revan, to battle against the emperor."  
Theron nodded. "A battle my ancestor LOST, apparently. We had to release the emperor from him, remember?"  
"I remember. Lord Scourge is a companion of Master Amethesta now. She arranged for our journey to Tython."  
"When I see her again , I'll have to thank her. Bringing you to the Jedi was the best thing that's happened to you."  
"That, and meeting you, sweet Theron." Lazuli smiled sweetly.  
Theron returned the smile, then leaned over to kiss her.

Two days later, they landed on Zakuul. The two of them left the spaceport and headed into the city proper, where they would meet with FIREBRAND, their query.  
Theron tapped on a keypad as they approached the tram station. "Here. These are the co ordinates."  
They walked down the long flight of stairs to the bottom. Lazuli looked around, taking in the scene. Stopped tram cars littered the tracks, debris scattered around, graffiti on the walls. "Looks like this station hasn't been used for a long time."  
Theron looked around cautiously. "Yeah. it's too quiet." He heard shuffling off behind them. "Looks like we got company."  
A group of Skytroopers approached, guns drawn. Theron looked at Lazuli, cocking his blaster pistols. "This is our first fight, you know." He grinned.  
"Let's make it a good one then." She flicked her lightsaber on.  
Theron started shooting, taking one down in four shots. "Got one. Your turn."  
Lazuli used her force quake, taking out two more.  
Another wave came, Theron kept shooting, Lazuli using her force quake, force lift, sabre strike. Theron smiled. "Two more down. Should I say it like a spy? Target eliminated."  
Lazuli laughed at his banter in the middle of a fight. This was like a game. The two were working well together, totally in snyc. Lazuli took down one or two, then Theron shot some down. Back and fourth like a tag team. They worked their way along the platform, killing their way down to the end, which was blocked off by a walled force field. A heavily armed trooper stood there in the middle of the tracks, blocking their way across.  
Lazuli spotted a lone figure across the tracks barricaded behind toppled benches and crates. The Rattataki woman had her blaster rifle pointed at the trooper. She nodded to Lazuli, inclining her head toward the trooper. Lazuli returned the nod, then looked toward Theron who was positioned behind a tram car. He couldn't see either of the other two. Lazuli motioned him foward.  
Using force choke, Lazuli lifted the trooper off the ground. She held him there for a minute or two, his hands grasping at his throat, hicking and gasping. Meanwhile, Theron and the Rattataki shot at him until he was dead. More troopers arrived. Shots flew, saber thrashes bashed, and ground quakes ensued, leaving bodies everywhere. After several minutes they were all dead.  
"I had that under control, you know." The Rattataki said, rising from behind her barricade.  
"You were surrounded." Theron frowned. "We saved you from those skytroopers."  
She shrugged. "Maybe. I guess you're my contacts? Where's my explosives?"  
"The Lady of Sorrows promised you those so that we could draw you out."  
"So you lied to me."  
"We werent sure if you would talk to us otherwise." Theron said firmly.  
"So you're FIREBRAND?" Lazuli asked softly.  
"Kaliyo, actually. Firebrand is what the locals call me to brighten their sad little lives."  
"This place doesn't look so bright to me." Theron mused.  
"It will be much brighter when I'm finished." Kaliyo said, smirking.  
"Okay, well, I'll leave you to it." Theron leaned down to kiss Lazuli goodbye. "I've gotta go meet my other contact now." He looked over his shoulder at Lazuli. "I'll call you when i'm done."  
Lazuli smiled. "I will do the same."  
"Good luck you two." He turned to walk away, heading back the way they came.  
Kaliyo watched as he walked away. "Oh, he's a sweet one. Not bad on the eyes, either." She grinned.  
Lazuli shot her an angry look. "You leave him be."  
Kaliyo chuckled. "No worries. I don't get involved. Too much trouble." She motioned with a thumb over her shoulder. "You ready to go?"  
Lazuli nodded. The two of them walked down the other side of the platform to the exit at the other end.  
* * * * *  
Bronzetopaz sorted through all the crates on the flight deck at the Zakuul spaceport. His companion Bowdarr helped him stack the crates to load them onto the ship parked there.  
"Aww no...don't put that there! Watch that, it's delicate cargo."  
The Wookie wailed in his own language. He didn't know his own strength sometimes.  
Bronzetopaz tapped his comm watch. "Hey C2, get down here and help. Bowdarr's gonna break something, I know it."  
Bowdarr bowed his head. Bronzetopaz put a hand on the Wookie's arm. "Hey, it's okay big guy. I'm not mad at you. Just be careful, okay? This cargo is important and I don't wanna see it damaged. A lot of time and credits went into getting this stuff." He looked up to notice someone approaching him.  
"Credits well spent, I hope." Theron stood in front of him, arms crossed, smiling.  
"Theron! How the hell areya? How's the alliance coming along?  
Theron shrugged. "Hectic, fast paced, people running around crazy, some tension, LOTS of arguements, but it's been good so far."  
"Iv'e got all kinds of goodies for ya. Wine from Voss, cloth from Coruscant, Weapons from Balmorra..."  
Theron looked over all the crates that were sitting there at his feet. C2N2 and Bowdarr loaded the crates onto a hover pallet to take them up onto the ship.  
"Nice crew." Theron mused, looking at the tall Wookie and the droid. "Speaking of crews, any luck on Lazuli's people?"  
Bronzetopaz nodded. "Yeah. I saw Iresso and Zenith back on Balmorra. They told me that Nadia Grell went back to her people after Lazuli disappeared, Dr. Cedrax is traveling around being the inventor genius, and Quezen Fess is heading up elite hunting parties on Hoth."  
Corso peeked his head out from behind the ramp door. "Hey captain, private Halo for you." He nodded to Theron.  
"Okay. I'll be up in a sec." He motioned to Theron. "Comon, I'll show ya the best cargo ship in the galaxy."  
Theron chuckled. Yep, Topaz was still as arrogant as ever, but he got the job done. He was one, if not the best smugglers that Theron knew. He followed Bronzetopaz up the ramp and into the ship. Bronzetopaz walked back to his private quarters, with Theron following behind him.  
Theron stood in the doorway to the room. "Should I wait outside?"  
Bronzetopaz shook his head. "Nah. Nobody calls me on the Halo. It's gotta be someone I know." He tapped his personal code onto the keypad on the Halo-projector that sat on his desk.  
A slender figure in Jedi robes appeared. She had grey hair with purple hues, her visor covering her face where her eyes should be, but Maraluka were born without them, making them exceptional force users, their senses being more developed than other species.  
"Amethesta. What do I owe this honor, dear lady?" He grinned, all charm.  
The Jedi master stared at him. "Topaz, it's good to see you again. How are you?" She looked past him as a blind person would. "Who is with you?"  
Theron stepped foward from the doorway. Amethesta smiled at him. "Hello Theron."  
"Master Amethesta."  
"Oh, you know each other?"  
"Master Amethesta helped me to find Lazuli, and now she's helping to find my mother. Any luck?" Theron asked, hopeful.  
"I regret to say that we have not found her as of yet." She looked at Topaz. " That is the reason why I called you captain. I need your help again."  
"Oh?" Bronzetopaz said, curious. He turned to Theron. "Did you know about this?"  
Theron nodded. "We haven't spoken in a long time." He wasn't about to mention the fact that he privately took Satele to Zakuul and just left her there, as per her request. Stars, she was stubborn. Theron wondered why a Jedi master would be contacting a smuggler, then he remembered that Lazuli told him about how she left Korriban. Amethesta was the Jedi who arranged Lazuli's trip to Tython. Maybe Topaz was the smuggler who took them there, he thought.  
"If you are on your way back to Odessen, I would like you to take me with you." Amethesta said. "Of course, if you are unable to, I will get transport from someone else, though finding someone you trust is a hard thing to find on Zakuul. I figured it would be more feasible for you to do so, since you are already here. I shall give you the co ordinates of my location."  
Boy, Jedi are pushy, Topaz thought. "Aww okay. You talked me into it. I'll be there as soon as we get this cargo loaded up."  
"I appreciate it Captain. Thank you." Amethesta said gratefully.  
Bronzetopaz flashed a charming smile at her, his facial tattoos spreading across his bronze cheeks. "Anything for you pretty lady. Besides, if I don't do it, you may zap me with one of your fancy Jedi mind tricks."  
Theron smirked. He knew all about Jedi and their "tricks" being raised by them, his mother having tricks of her own. He hoped that she was okay.  
Amethesta looked toward Theron. "It will be wonderful to see you again master Shan." She smiled sweetly.  
"Theron. I'm no Jedi, remember, and I'll be honored to see you too."  
"I address you as such given your relations and out of respect for your mother. Please do not be offended or embarassed."  
"Fair enough. I'll take that."  
'We shall meet soon." The Jedi master bowed her head.  
"Topaz out." He tapped the switch to turn off the comm. "Okay, now I have more precious cargo to pick up."  
Theron smiled and chuckled at the sexist comment, but he was used to Topaz's humor by now. Indeed, women were precious, but he would never refer to them as "cargo".  
"Heh. Iv'e got some precious cargo of my own to go pick up."  
Bronzetopaz grinned wickedly. "Is it another pretty lady?"  
"MmmHmm. A beautiful blue one, with eyes like rubies and skin like rich blue silk."  
Bronzetopaz beamed. "Awww Zulibleu. How is she? She here too?"  
"Zulibleu?"  
"Yeah. my cute pet name for her, cause she's sweet like blueberries. You two together or something?"  
"Something like that."  
"Well, you tell that dear lady I say hi."  
"Tell her yourself. She's going back to Odessen too. She's commander of the Alliance."  
"Commander, eh? Well waddya know about that." He put his hands on his hips. "How great."  
Theron turned to leave. "I'll see you back on Odessen."  
* * * * *  
Lazuli's comm beeped. She tapped it. Theron's halographic image appeared. "Hey, you two almost done? I'm on my way back."  
Kaliyo smiled. "We got the job done, alright."  
Lazuli eyed her coldly. Theron noted it. "Should I ask?"  
Lazuli sighed. "No. We'll talk about it on the shuttle."  
Theron nodded. "Your friend Bronzetopaz says hello."  
"Topaz is here too? How is he? Still a handful, i'll gather."  
"Definately. You can chat when he brings our cargo to Odessen." He smiled. "Great news. He found your crew. I'll give you more on that later."  
Lazuli's face lit up. "That's wonderful!"  
"Are you near the spacedock?" Theron asked.  
Lazuli looked at Kaliyo. She shook her head. "Were not far."  
Theron looked at Kaliyo. "So agent, what do you think? Care to come fight the good fight with the alliance?" He asked, hopefully.  
Kaliyo smirked. "I'm not much of a team player, but your girlfriend here talked me into it. She's a good fighter."  
Theron smiled. "I've noticed."  
"Theron, are you at the spacedock now?"  
"I'm outside, but if you're on your way, I'll wait here for you."  
Lazuli smiled. "Alright. We will see you shortly." She tapped the comm and Theron's halographic image disappeared.  
Kaliyo smiled wickedly. "You two been together long?"  
"No."  
"Well, he seems like a keeper. I would hang on tight to that one. Don't let him slip away. Trust me, Iv'e had my share disappear on me."  
Lazuli had no doubt. Kaliyo was obnoxious, abrasive and rude. It's a wonder she has any friends at all. She was wild, reckless and didn't care about anything but herself.  
The two women walked the short distance to the tram which would take them to the spaceport. Theron was there waiting for them. He led them through the spaceport to where the shuttle was parked. The three of them walked up the ramp and into the shuttle.  
Theron took the controls, Lazuli sliding into the seat next to him. Kaliyo plopped down into the seat behind him, stretching out her legs in front of her, facing the opposite wall. She figited. "Hey, you got anything to eat on this bucket?"  
Theron chuckled. "Yeah." He motioned with a thumb over his shoulder. "In the back."  
He exchanged a look with Lazuli. She mouthed "trouble" and he nodded. It was going to be a long ride back to Odessen and he hoped that it wasn't going to be more trouble than it was worth.  
* * * * *  
Bronzetopaz landed his ship in a clearing at the co ordinates that Amethesta had given him. The Jedi master stood there among the trees with two other hooded figures.  
Bronzetopaz came down the ramp and walked over to where they were standing. "Hey, I didn't know this was going to be a party."  
The two figures standing on either side of her removed their hoods.  
"Oh." Bronzetopaz recognised the two figures right away. "Hello again. It's good to see you both."  
The taller of the two Sith purebloods, a full head and shoulders taller, greeted Topaz warmly. "Greetings Captain. I'm glad you could come. We needed someone that we could trust to help us."  
"Help with what, exactly?" Amethesta didn't tell him why he was coming to pick her up. This looked like some private Jedi convention, he thought as he saw a fourth figure step out from behind the tall Sith. She was so petite that she couldn't be seen behind him.  
"We need to find Grand master Satele Shan. We have been searching for over a year." Nadia said softly.  
"Master Amethesta and I have been watching things on Tython, on Coruscant, since Master Satele's disappearance. There is no one left on the Jedi council." Raystlyn stated firmly.  
"There IS no Jedi Council without Master Satele." Amethesta said sadly. "The Republic was weak enough as it is, and now this."  
Bronzetopaz shrugged. "And you want me to take you all to Odessen? Why? What's there?"  
Lord Scourge stood, arms crossed across his massive chest. He really was intimidating.  
"I have ears everywhere. I have lived a very long time. I know when things are off balance. There has been a major shift in the force. We have all felt it, especially young Nadia, here." He placed a big hand on the young woman's shoulder.  
Bronzetopaz glared at Nadia. "You're Nadia? Lazuli will be so happy to see you again."  
"You've seen my master?" Nadia beamed. "Oh it's true. She IS alive. I knew it!" She turned to Amethesta. "See? I told you she wasn't dead. I will see her at last."  
"Indeed you did child and we will go to see her."  
Lord Scourge continued. "We feel that the force is strong in this region of space. We were drawn here. Nadia had visions of this Odessen. I also heard of a place where light and dark are equally balanced."  
"As Jedi Masters we need to investigate." Amethesta stated.  
"Well, Lazuli is commander of the alliance that has formed there. I don't know all the details yet it's all very hush-hush. My contact Theron Shan runs operations there."  
Amethesta smiled. "Your friend that I met on the Halo, Satele's Son."  
"The same, though he's kind of touchy about that. I wouldn't mention that to him again if I were you."  
"I noticed his discomfort, but I am sure he would like to know the location of his mother more than any of us."  
"They aren't exactly close." Topaz said matter of fact.  
"In any event he should know."  
"Yeah, he said. "Our mother died when we were young. It was just me and my sister Bronzeblast..."  
"I'm so sorry." Nadia said sadly.  
Topaz frowned. "It's okay." he sighed. "How about we board up and get you on your way." Bronzetopaz walked with them up to his ship and they boarded.  



End file.
